Dear Doctor
Dear Doctor is a Doctor Who fan fiction written by Miramc22 featuring Amy Pond, who writes letters to her dear best friend, the Eleventh Doctor. Though she shared her last touching goodbye in an afterword, she still can't let go of her childhood imaginary friend. Knowing that the Doctor will never see them, Amy writes a letter every year, once a year, sharing what has happened with her best friend. Read about Amy and her husband, Rory's life after the Doctor, with Amy's thoughts written into letters to her Raggedy Doctor. Summary Amelia Pond, the little Scottish girl from Leadworth, had an imaginary friend when she was a little girl. Her imaginary friend was real, and her imaginary friend was a magic doctor who promised to save her and take her away in his time machine in five minutes. That was years ago. Amelia Pond soon became known as Amy Pond, and 12 years later, Amy Pond was a tough young woman who didn't have to rely on anyone. She was the girlfriend of Rory Williams, a bashful nurse from Leadworth, and she worked as a kissogram at the time the Doctor returned for her. The Doctor, of course, saved the day, like he always did. He left, and didn't come back for two years, on the night before Amy Pond would become Amy Williams. However, he took her away to see the universe. They traveled the stars in a magnificent little blue box, together, and eventually, Rory Williams joined them. They had so many unforgettable near-death experiences, such as battling deadly and terrible aliens, reebooting the universe, witnessing the Doctor die, meeting the TARDIS, Amy being kidnapped while pregnant with her and Rory's baby, becoming the mother of Melody Pond, who later became known as River Song, the Doctor's wife, the Year of the Slow Invasion, and just constantly running from evil monsters. Amy Pond thought that it wouldn't end. Then came the Angels in Manhattan. Rory died again, more than once, on the same building, on the same night, sacrificing himself to save the day. They thought that they had won again, because they always won, until Rory was taken by a Weeping Angel. He had turned his back for more than a second. With a tearful goodbye to the Doctor and her daughter, she allowed the Angel to take herself so that she could be with Rory. Now, Amy Pond is an author living happily in Manhattan with her husband, Rory. Even after writing a goodbye to the Doctor in an afterword, she still isn't able to live without him. Every year on the same day since she last saw him, Amy writes a letter to the Doctor about her year, and what has happened. Amy knows that the Doctor will never see the letters she writes, but Amelia Pond just can't let go of her special imaginary friend. Table of Contents *Dear Doctor Prologue *1938 Characters Amy.jpg|Amy Pond DOCTOR-WHO-11.jpg|The Doctor Screen Shot 2014-09-05 at 3.17.43 PM.png|Rory Williams River-Song-BBC.jpg|River Song Cast *Karen Gillan as Amy Pond *Matt Smith as The Doctor *Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams *Alex Kingston as River Song Gallery Category:Dear Doctor Category:Doctor Who Category:Miramc22 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories